


The merchant and the prince

by FangirlLeague (Danaerys14)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jingim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaerys14/pseuds/FangirlLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is an omega and smitten with Jingim. He thinks that he have no chance with the prince but, it might not be that unrequited after all. What will happen when they spend Marco's heat together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The merchant and the prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I recently finished season 2 of Marco Polo and I loved it! I wanted to write something about it, especially about Marco/Jingim, so there it is. 
> 
> I guess it's set following the events of season 1 and follows the plot of the first and second episode of season 2 , but after it's kind of going off track. The outside plot is not the main focus of the fic. Also, I love Kokachin, she's a great character, but plotwise, I couldn't find a way to really make her storyline work in the story, so sorry.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, also at FangirlLeague. I would love to talk !
> 
> I don't have a beta and English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Slight spoilers for Marco Polo season 2 episode 1 and 2.

Marco was laying in his bed, thinking about the latest events that had happened. The battle of Xiangyang was over, Jia Sidao was dead and the Song Dynasty was no more. The south now belonged to Kublai Khan.

With the exception from the last emperor.

The young emperor location was unknown. God knows what was going to happen with him, but the knowing the Great Khan, someone will be sent to find the boy.

Marco rubbed his eyes and let out a deep, long sigh. The fatigue of the past weeks was beginning to snuck up on him. And on top of that, his heat would happen soon. He could feel it. The young latin had no idea how he would deal with his heat around the khan and the palace. He wasn't hiding his omega status back in Venice, but here it wasn't the same. He didn't know what would happen of him or even if the khan and his entourage would care. But he didn't want to take any chances. He would have to get away for a few days. Maybe go into town and rent a room, or maybe find a whore to help him through it.

It would be preferable to spend his heat alone. That way, his omega status couldn't be use against him. But if Marco was honest with himself, he would much prefer spending his heat with someone. And the young merchant had just the person in mind, but unfortunately, it would never happen.

His relationship with Prince Jingim had been challenging since Marco came to the court. As unpleasant as it was to put up with the prince anger and jealousy, Marco couldn't blame him. After all, he was only seeking his father approval. Something that Marco knew too well. With time, the merchant came to appreciate the prince. Maybe too much. Feelings had begun to appear inside Marco. He thought that Jingim was a handsome and elegant man. His omega instincts were begging to be with the young prince. He couldn't resist him.

Marco had been delighted of the peace offering of the prince after the battle. Marco would have preferred something else from the prince. But he wasn't a greedy man and he would take whatever he could have from Jingim.

On this thoughts, Marco turned around in his bed and tried to find sleep.

***

 

" Latin, I need you to go find the boy emperor and bring him back to me.  You understand? ''

'' Yes, sire. ''

'' You will also bring the whore with you. She may be useful. You're both leaving tonight.''

'' Of course, sire. ''

As the Khan made signs of his dismissal, Marco bowed and left the throne room.  On his way to his room to pack his bag for the journey, he almost walked right into the prince.

'' And where are you going that fast, Polo? '' asked the prince, an amused smile painting his face.

'' Apologies, my prince. ''

'' No harms done, Latin. What's the purpose of your walk? ''

'' I only need to get some provisions before leaving for a mission given by your father. '' explained Marco.

'' Then, I won't hold you much longer. Safe trip, brother. '' Jingim wished, clasping his hand on Marco's shoulder.

A shiver ran through the merchant's body at the contact. With his heat close, any close contact from an alpha was making his blood boil. And coming from Jingim, all that Marco wanted to do was to submit himself to the man and become his.

'' Thank you, Jingim. ''

Marco then bowed softly and took his leave.

As his friend left, the prince caught whiff of a quite alluring scent. It was unmistakably omega scent. A smell so sweet, almost divine. His alpha instinct immediately roared to life.

Did it come from the Latin? It couldn't be... thought Jingim. Marco isn't an omega, he's a beta. He never showed sign of being an omega.

The prince shook his head. If Marco turned out to be an omega, it wouldn't help him fighting against his growing attraction for the man. Not at all.

Granted, Jingim and Marco had a quite rocky relationship at the beginning, by his own fault. In the end, he decided to make peace with the latin and started developing certain feelings for him. Feelings that are better ignored, considering his position.

Don't get him wrong. They obviously still disagreed on important matters and Marco still exasperated him sometimes. It just didn't matter as much now.

Jingim let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his long hair. The damn latin was starting to really get under his skin. The prince needed to let out some steam badly, so he headed to the training room. Getting beat up by Hundred Eyes would probably do the trick and take Marco off his mind for a moment.

 

***

Marco and Mei Ling had successfully brought the boy emperor to the court. The khan had summoned everyone to the throne room. After explaining their trip, Kublai finally dismissed them.

Marco has never been so happy to be back the Canbulac. His heat symptoms had gotten worse and worse during the mission. He wasn't feeling well at all.  He was too hot and he couldn't wait to take off his clothes. His heat would hit him fully in a matter hours. He exited the throne room and planned to go lock himself in his room.

'' You weren't going to say hello?'

Marco stopped dead in his track and turned to the prince.

'' Apologies, Jingim.''

'' Shut up and come here brother.'' smiled the prince, before tugging Marco into a hug.

The Merchant stiffened and quickly hugged the man back.

It turns out to be a bad idea. A simple hug made everything worse. He even could feel himself starting to get wet.

'' It's good to have you back, Polo. '' Jingim declared, as he took a step back.

'' I'm glad to be back. '' choked Marco with some difficulty. He really needed to go.

'' Are you unwell? You look pale. '' Concern appeared on Jingim face.

'' I'm fine, my prince. I am merely tired by the journey. If you would allow me, I would like to retire to my room. ''

The prince nodded. ''Of course. Get some rest.''

Marco bowed and left for his room as quickly as he could.

 Jingim didn't believe Marco one second. He could totally confirm now that the omega scent he smelled a couple days ago was Marco. And the latin was going into heat.

He waited a few moments then followed Marco to his room. He knew it was a bad idea, but the alpha in him couldn't resist. He had to. The scent was driving him crazy.

As he reached Marco's door, the scent became so much stronger. He opened the door and strode into the room.

He couldn't contain a growl at the sight in front of him. Marco was sitting on the edge of his small bed, holding his head between his hand and breathing heavily. He was shirtless. Beads of sweat were pearling on his golden skin. Making his newly acquired muscles shine. His pant was undone, a clear erection looked quite painful.

The latin was a sight to behold.

Marco jumped on his feet at the noises.

'' J- Jingim? What are you doing here? ''

The prince slowly walked toward the omega. Stopping a few inches in front of him.

'' You're in heat. '' he stated simply.

Even in his state, Marco couldn't help but roll his eyes.

'' I think it is obvious. ''

Jingim grabbed Marco's chin in a quick movement.

'' Stop it.'' he ordered, his eyes meeting the blue ones of the merchant. '' What are you going to do about it? Do you have an alpha? ''

Marco shook his head. '' I wanted to go away for the duration of my heat, but I can't leave. It would look too suspicious. And no, I don't have an alpha. I'm not bonded, my prince. ''

Jingim moved closer and crawled Marco's face into his hands.

'' Let me be yours. ''

'' What? '' stammered the latin.

'' You heard me. Let me be yours. Or at least, let me spend your heat with you, Marco. ''

'' Jingim, we can't. You're my prince. ''

Jingim chuckled. '' Exactly, I'm your prince. I can do whatever I want. With who I want.''

'' Unless... '' he began. One of his hand trailed down Marco's torso. '' You want to deal alone with _this_. '' he said, as he grabbed the other man erection.

Marco moaned and felt his knees gave out underneath him. He would have fell on the ground, but Jingim caught him with an arm around his waist.

He rested his head against the prince's shoulder.

'' Jingim... '' panted Marco.

'' I need an answer, Polo. I want you, but I won't take you against your consent. Look at me. ''

Marco raised his head and searched an answer into Jingim eyes. The man seemed honest. And he had just said that he wanted him. He made his decision.

'' Yes. ''

Jingim smiled and pushed aside a strand of the latin's hair.

'' Then let's begin. '' he declared, before kissing Marco.


End file.
